Koraang? How Does That Even Work?
by I'mNotGoodAtThis
Summary: No really, someone's going to have to explain that to me.


AN: Another quick oneshot from me, since I'm kinda going through a writer's block when it comes to my next chapter of 'Korra Doesn't Like Fanfiction.' I was originally planning on making this longer and posting it as a chapter in KDLF, but I decided to post it as a standalone story instead of making you guys wait for it to be put up. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think by leaving a review. Warning: Very, _Very_ OOC.

Plain= Korra

_Italics= Aang_

* * *

Korra had failed. Sure, she managed to take down Amon and end the attacks, but that still didn't change the fact that she failed spectacularly when it comes to keeping her own bending. Not even Katara, the best healer in the world, could help her now. Tears ran down her cheeks as she took a step closer to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the water below. "What's the point of even being here anymore. Without my bending I won't be able to save anyone." Korra briefly thought of just ending it all right here and now, but she didn't have the courage to go through with it. She sat down in the snow and hugged her knees to her chest. She stopped crying when she sensed a presence behind her.

"Not now Tenzin." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just want to be left alone."

_"But you called me here."_ Korra turned to look up at the man standing behind her.

"Aang..."

_"You're finally connected with your spiritual self."_

"How?" Korra stood up and asked him.

_"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."_ When he said this, Korra bent forward with her hands on her knees and started to shake violently. She made low, choking noises to herself and Aang wasn't sure if the young Avatar was laughing or sobbing hysterically.

Maybe it was a combination of both.

"You know what, Aang? You're really funny, you know that?" She wiped the moisture from her eyes. "I've been trying to connect with the spirit world for what, 10 years now? And my wonderful spirit guide chooses now to show up instead of, oh I don't know, WHEN I'M DOWN ON MY FUCKING KNEES GETTING MY BENDING TAKEN AWAY!"

_"There's no need for that kind of language Korra."_

"Well where the hell were you Aang? Were you on vacation or something? I can't believe you pick now of all times to show up. I'm not even the Avatar anymore. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I'm the worst Avatar ever."

_"Now Korra, I know you don't exactly have the best track record so far, but you are still the Avatar. And you're not terrible either."_

"Yeah, right. That means so much coming from the guy who chilled in an iceberg for a century while a war was going on."

...

Ouch.

_"Anyways, I chose now to show up because I just can't let you jump off of a cliff like that. Besides, that fall wouldn't even kill you, you would just be stuck at the bottom with a broken back until someone found you."_

"...Really?"

_"I survived in an iceberg for a century with no food or shelter. When Katara freed me,__ I didn't even have to go to the bathroom. You really think a little fall like that can kill an Avatar?"_

"Um...No?"

_"Okay. Now do you want me to help you out or not?" _Korra's face perked up at his offer.

"Oh God, Yes. You can actually give me my bending back?"

_"Yeah, I can do that..."_ Aang stroked the end of his beard. _"But you have to do me a little favor first..."_

Korra raised an eyebrow at his request. What could she possibly do for a dead Avatar? "What do you want me to do?"

Aang continued to stroke his beard and slowly looked her over. "I_ was thinking that we can find a nice quiet place and, well, you know."_

"No I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

_"C'mon Korra, it's something that two adults like to do together when they are alone. Don't make me say it out loud."_

"But I'm a teenager though. Is it bending? Because teenagers do that too."

_"Oh there's bending involved..."_

"Is it water bending?" Korra smirked. She figured out what Aang really wanted a long time ago, but she wanted to pull his leg a little longer.

_"Are you really going to make me spell it out? I want to have sex with you Korra."_

"Yeah I figured that out a long time ago. I'm just trying to wrap my head around why the fuck you want to." Aang slowly dragged his right hand down the front of his face and let out a sigh. He knew she wouldn't make this easy.

"Do you have any idea how long an Avatar can live for? We haven't had a hot Avatar for over a thousand years Korra. Do you understand what I'm saying? We have gone through 10 butt-ugly Avatars before you came along."

"Wait...What about Kyoshi?"

"Well she is an attractive woman, but she can be a little...intense."

**"Is she going to take her clothes off or what, Aang?"**

_"Just give me a minute, alright?"_

Korra had to smile at this. The whole situation was awkward as hell, but she couldn't help but find it amusing. "Let me guess, Avatar Kyoshi?"

_"Yeah...she and the other Avatars were looking forward to it."_

"They're watching us right now, aren't they?"

_"We watch you all the time. Not much we can do for entertainment in the spirit world."_

"So when I'm at home taking a shower...the other Avatars are watching me?"

**"Yes, and it's pretty hot. Wash yourself slowly next time."**

Korra shook her head in disbelief. She's pretty sure all the other Avatars didn't have to deal with this shit. "Okay, I have to ask. Is she a lesbian or something? She seems to want this more than you do."

_"Bi-sexual. Kyoshi doesn't care when it comes to sex."_

**"Damn straight. Hey Aang, see if you can get that Sato girl in on the action too."** Korra took a deep breath and let out a frustrated puff of air. This whole situation was getting pretty stupid, pretty fast and Korra wanted to put an end to it. She pinched the bridge of her nose and held up two fingers with her other hand.

"Okay you guys, Two things. One: both of you are fucking perverts who should be ashamed of themselves. And Two: how the fuck would me having sex with a spirit even work?"

_"...I have no idea actually."_

**"I don't know either. How about you both go ahead and strip while I watch. For research. Make sure you go slow so I can take notes."**

_"We won't know if it will work or not until we try Korra."_

"Aang you aren't even a solid being right now. And if we even managed to have sex, what would happen if I got pregnant? For all you know I might end up giving birth to a black hole, a murderous shadow baby, or a fucked up, inbred Avatar with five legs and the ability to bend 9 elements or some crazy shit like that."

_"...So, that's a no then?"_

"That is a hell no Aang. Are you going to give me my bending back now?"

**"Don't do it Aang. Not until she gives us what we want."**

_"Kyoshi's right. I'm not doing it until I see some action."_

Korra folded her arms across her chest and glared at Aang. She was going to have to play dirty now. "Alright, fine. I didn't want my bending back anyway." She walked to Naga and hopped on her back.

_"Where are you going?"_

"Nowhere special. I'm just going to go back to _Katara's_ hut. She will want to know that I finally spoke to you. And I'm sure she will have a laugh when I tell her that her loving husband tried to get into my pants by promising to restore my bending. She will **_love_** that, I bet." Korra smirked at the panicked look Aang had on his face.

_"Now wait a minute, Korra. Don't you think that's a little unnecessary?"_

Nope." Korra leaned forward so her forearms were resting on Naga's saddle. "I think letting Katara know that you are extorting a teenage girl for sex is completely necessary."

_"Okay fine! I'll give you back your bending. Just don't tell my wife, I'll never be able to live it down."_

**"You're already dead Aang."**

_"You know what I mean."_

"About time." Korra hopped off of Naga and stood in front of Aang. He closed his eyes in concentration as he placed his hands on her forehead and left shoulder. All the previous Avatars materialized behind him as he began to restore Korra's bending. When he finished, the previous Avatars returned to the spirit world and left Korra alone on the cliff. They watched Korra from the spirit world as she entered the Avatar state and bent the elements around her.

**"You fucked up Aang."**

_"...I know."_

**"If you had sent me down there instead we would've been getting laid right now."**

_"I Know! Are you going to keep rubbing it in my face Kyoshi?"_

**"Yes. We were all looking forward to it Aang. Roku was going to paint pictures of it and everything. If you weren't such a craven about your wife finding out, we would be neck deep in water tribe ass right about now."**

_"God don't remind me."_

Kyoshi pointed down at the current Avatar, making sure she had Aang's attention. He let out a groan of despair when he saw Korra kissing Mako. **"You see that firebending boy, I bet he's gonna get some tonight. That could have been us Aang."**

"You know what? I'm leaving." Aang turned around and left Kyoshi there by herself.

**"Bye Coward."** Aang grimaced at her name calling. He knew the next few centuries were going to be annoying. Kyoshi would never let him live this down.

* * *

AN: As I was editing this I noticed that my writing tends to lean a little on the crude side. but then I remembered that I wrote a story where Korra threatened to rape a man with Mesothelioma and I realized that this story isn't nearly as crude as it could be. It could use some improving but I'm way too tired for that, so this is what you get when I write up a story in two hours with almost no editing. Also, Sorry for making you wait so long for the newest chapter of KDLF, hopefully I will figure out what I want to do with it soon. As usual, feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think, and everyone have a wonderful day.


End file.
